La nota inesperada
by kat2katie
Summary: Fanfic sobre el romance entre Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, empieza durante el verano antes del tercer año. Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y están basados en sus libros.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic, así que sed benévolas conmigo. Acepto vuestras sugerencias y críticas, siempre serán bienvenidas.

Trata sobre Ron y Hermione durante su estancia en Hogwarts, más en concreto empieza en el verano antes de su tercer año.

Por fin llegó la carta de Hermione Hogwarts con los libros para este tercer año, así que al día siguiente tendría que ir a comprarlos y de paso volver a ver a sus compañeros. Los echaba de menos, sobretodo a Ron, últimamente no paraba de pensar en Ron, suponía que será por las horas que pasó con ella en la enfermería mientras estaba petrificada, si, sería eso o ¿es que estaba empezando a sentir algo por él?

Mientras leía los nuevos libros por cuarta vez, decidió mirar en mi baúl si falta alguna cosa más, un par de rollos de pergaminos, más tinta, un par de plumas más... Mientras sigue haciendo la lista, encuentra una pequeña nota entre los objetos que le regalaron mientras estaba en la enfermería, iba con un par de ranas de chocolate y era de Ron, estaba sin abrir todavía.

\- Que extraño...pensé que las había abierto todas- Dijo Hermione para si misma mientras la abría.

"Querida Hermione,

Sé que no te lo digo muy a menudo pero te aprecio y espero que pronto estés de vuelta. Te prometo que Harry y yo encontraremos al culpable y haremos que pague por lo que te hizo.

Te echo mucho de menos, no sé que haría sin ti.

Ron Weasley"

Algo en su interior se encendió, ¿Ron echándole de menos? No significaría nada, solo le escribió esto porque pensó que quizás podría haber muerto por el basilisco, si hubiera pasado ...¿quién le ayudaría con los deberes? No puede ser que sienta nada por ella, -solo soy una rata de biblioteca que se pasa los días entre los libros de la biblioteca. - pensó.

Al día siguiente se despertó pronto para irse al Callejón Diagon para comprar todo y obviamente, estaba deseando ver a Ron y darle las gracias por esa nota, sabía que era un chico de pocas palabras, sobretodo si esas palabras eran escritas aunque últimamente le escribía más. Cada pocos días le enviaba una pequeña nota para ver como estaba y que si quería pasar algunos días en su casa estas navidades.

Durante todo el trayecto pensó en lo vivido estos dos años, en nuestras pequeñas aventuras y en que me podría deparar este año. Espero que ningún otro basilisco, por su culpa se perdió gran parte de los exámenes y claro tuvo que pedir a los profesores que se los repitieran. Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante,fue directa a la habitación con un barril y golpeo con su varita el tercer ladrillo encima del cubo para poder entrar al Callejón Diagon, se seguía sorprendiendo a pesar de que era su tercer año, -hay tantas cosas increíbles que los muggles ignoran...- pensó. Al entrar, sus padres fueron a cambiar dinero mientras iba camino a comprar los libros a Flourish y Blotts. Estaba tan concentrada leyendo la lista de libros una y otra vez que no escuchó a Ron gritando su nombre y se tropezó con él.

\- ¡Hermione llevo tres horas gritando tu nombre! ¿Recibiste mi regalo de Egipto? ¿Te gustó? es un chivatoscopio, avisa cuando alguien quiere hacerte daño, a Harry le compré otro, así sabremos cuando estemos en problemas. ¿Te gustó? - preguntó cada vez más emocionado.

\- Sí, lo recibí y me pareció muy útil visto como han ido estos dos años... Por cierto - Empezó a decir mientras se ponía muy, muy roja- encontré una nota en mi baúl, la escribiste cuando estaba en la enfermería petrificada y no la había visto hasta ayer, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi. Fue muy bonito por tu parte dejarme una nota tan bonita, sé que no sueles escribir tanto. ¿Quieres que vayamos a comprar los libros y luego a tomar un helado y me cuentas que tal por Egipto?

Ron aceptó y, tras terminar las compras, se se sentaron en la heladería de Florean Fortescue, pedimos dos helados de chocolate y empezamos a hablar de nuestros veranos sin parar, era genial volver a ver a Ron, estaba más pecoso pero estaba muy guapo. Por fin vimos aparecer a Harry y lo empezamos a llamar -Harry, Harry, aquí, estamos aquí.-

—¡Por fin! —dijo Ron, sonriendo a Harry de oreja a oreja cuando éste se sentó—. Hemos estado en el Caldero Chorreante, pero nos dijeron que habías salido, y luego hemos ido a Flourish y Blotts, y al establecimiento de la señora

Malkin, y...—Compré la semana pasada todo el material escolar. ¿Y cómo os enterasteis de que me alojo en el Caldero Chorreante?

—Mi padre —contestó Ron escuetamente. Seguro que el señor Weasley, que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, había oído toda la historia de lo que le había ocurrido a tía Marge.

—¿Es verdad que inflaste a tu tía, Harry? —preguntó Hermione muy seria.

—Fue sin querer —respondió Harry, mientras Ron se partía de risa—. Perdí el control.

—No tiene ninguna gracia, Ron —dijo Hermione con severidad—.Verdaderamente, me sorprende que no te hayan expulsado.

—A mí también —admitió Harry—. No sólo expulsado: lo que más temía era ser arrestado. —Miró a Ron—: ¿No sabrá tu padre por qué me ha perdonado Fudge el castigo?

—Probablemente, porque eres tú. ¿No puede ser ése el motivo? — Encogió los hombros, sin dejar de reírse—. El famoso Harry Potter. No me gustaría enterarme de lo que me haría a mí el Ministerio si se me ocurriera inflar a mi tía. Pero primero me tendrían que desenterrar; porque mi madre me habría matado. De cualquier manera, tú mismo le puedes preguntar a mi padre esta tarde. ¡Esta noche nos alojamos también en el Caldero Chorreante! Mañana podrás venir con nosotros a King's Cross. ¡Ah, y Hermione también se aloja allí!

Asentio Hermione con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Mis padres me han traído esta mañana, con todas mis cosas del colegio.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo Harry, muy contento—. ¿Habéis comprado ya todos los libros y el material para el próximo curso?

—Mira esto —dijo Ron, sacando de una mochila una caja delgada y alargada, y abriéndola—: una varita mágica nueva. Treinta y cinco centímetros, madera de sauce, con un pelo de cola de unicornio. Y tenemos todos los libros. —Señaló una mochila grande que había debajo de su silla—. ¿Y qué te parecen los libros monstruosos? El librero casi se echó a llorar cuando le dijimos que queríamos dos.

—¿Y qué es todo eso, Hermione? —preguntó Harry, señalando no una sino tres mochilas repletas que había a su lado, en una silla.

—Bueno, me he matriculado en más asignaturas que tú, ¿no te acuerdas? —dijo Hermione—. Son mis libros de Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación, Estudio de las Runas Antiguas, Estudios Muggles...

—¿Para qué quieres hacer Estudios Muggles? —preguntó Ron volviéndose a Harry y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Tú eres de sangre muggle! ¡Tus padres son muggles! ¡Ya lo sabes todo sobre los muggles!

—Pero será fascinante estudiarlos desde el punto de vista de los magos- repuso Hermione con seriedad.

—¿Tienes pensado comer o dormir este curso en algún momento, Hermione? —preguntó Harry mientras Ron se reía.

Hermione no les hizo caso:

—Todavía me quedan diez galeones —dijo comprobando su monedero—. En septiembre es mi cumpleaños, y mis padres me han dado dinero para comprarme el regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.

—¿Por qué no te compras un libro? —dijo Ron poniendo voz cándida.

—No, creo que no —respondió Hermione sin enfadarse—. Lo que más me apetece es una lechuza. Harry tiene a Hedwig y tú tienes a Errol...

—No, no es mío. Errol es de la familia. Lo único que poseo es a Scabbers.

—Se sacó la rata del bolsillo—. Quiero que le hagan un chequeo —añadió, poniendo a Scabbers en la mesa, ante ellos—. Me parece que Egipto no le ha sentado bien.

Scabbers estaba más delgada de lo normal y tenía mustios los bigotes.

—Ahí hay una tienda de animales mágicos —dijo Harry, que por entonces conocía ya bastante bien el callejón Diagon—. Puedes mirar a ver si tienen algo para Scabbers. Y Hermione se puede comprar una lechuza.

Así que pagaron los helados, cruzaron la calle para ir a la tienda de animales.

Aquella noche, tras la cena Hermione fue a ayudar a empaquetar sus cosas para el colegio porque Percy había puesto toda su habitación patas arriba buscando su insignia de Premio Anual. Mientras recogían se dedicaron a hablar sobre el verano y las excesivas asignaturas que ella iba a cursar este año.

-Hermione tienes tantas asignaturas que no te voy a poder ver- Dijo indignado ponienose muy rojo de repente.

-No te preocupes por eso, sabes que siempre he tenido tiempo para ti- contestó Hermione indignada- A lo mejor no lo demuestro pero me importas.

Pararon de recoger las cosas y se sentaron juntos, se miraron a los ojos, él le cogió la barbilla y la besó suavemente, era un beso pausado y muy dulce. " Un primer beso muy dulce" pensó Hermione. Al separarse, ambos estaban perplejos, no sabían como habían llegado hasta ese beso.

-Hermione tengo que confesarte que siempre me has gustado, no sólo como una amiga, sino como algo más. - Dijo Ron

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes? - Preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

-Pues cuando me dijeron que estabas petrificada... -empezó a balbucear - esto yo... empecé a sentir que te echaba de menos pero no sabía que sintiera algo tan fuerte, quiero decir siempre sentí algo por ti, eres una gran amiga pero en ese momento... me dí cuenta que era algo más y que quizás podrías haber sido asesinada por el monstruo de Slytherin... yo sentí... - ella no lo dejo terminar y lo besó, lo besó como si no pudiera separarse de él.

-Ron, no te preocupes, siempre estaré a tu lado y venga, debemos terminar de recoger todo o sino nunca llegaremos a Hogwarts.- Empezaron a recoger todo y una vez listo, ambos se despidieron en la puerta con un fugaz beso de buenas noches.

Al llegar a su habitación, Hermione comprobó que tenía todas sus cosas sin poder parar de pensar en ese beso, se puso el pijama torpemente e intentó centrarse en su lectura pero era imposible. Había sido su primer beso y con Ron, le dió mil y una vueltas pero nada, los libros no podía hacerla desconectar y finalmente, decidió ir a su habitación a verlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ron...

-¿No podías dormir?- dijo Ron mientras abría la puerta con la ropa aún puesta.

\- Hola hermanito, por tu cara parece ser que no nos esperabas a nosotros- dijo Fred divertido

-¿A quién esperabas?- preguntó George

-¿Qué os importa a vosotros dos a quien esperaba? ¿Qué queréis? Ya le he dicho a Percy que no tengo su insignia- gruñó Ron

-Ah, no. Sólo queríamos saber que habíais hecho Hermione y tu tanto tiempo en tu habitación, habéis estado mucho rato y ella ha salido...- empezó a decir Fred.

-...ha salido muy roja, corriendo y desesperada por encerrarse en su habitación, ¿tan mal besas hermanito?- Se burló George

-¿Quieres que te enseñemos como se hace?- preguntó Fred mientras ponía morritos intentando besar a su hermano pequeño.

-Oh, basta ya vosotros dos, no es justo.- se quejó Ron - ¡era mi primer beso!

-¿Entonces te has besado con ella?- preguntaron asombrados los gemelos.

 _Toc-Toc..._

Ron abrió la puerta, se quedó en blanco pensando en todo lo que dirían sus hermanos cuando se asomaran...

-Hola, Hermione. Qué gran sorpresa, ¿que haces por aquí? ¿no podías dormir y has venido a ayudar a Ron a ponerse su pijama? No sabemos que le pasa esta tarde pero no acierta ni una, esta muy torpe...- empezó a decir George.

-mucho más torpe de lo normal queremos decir... Nos preocupa pero visto que tu estás aquí mejor nos vamos a dormir George, buenas noches Ron- dijo Fred

-No te acuestes tarde Ronnal y dame un besito de buenas noches- dijo George en tono burlón y salieron ambos gemelos por la puerta dejándolos a solas.

-¿Que les pasa a tus hermanos? ellos si que están más raros de lo normal -dijo Hermione - no podía dormir quería ver si tu tampoco podías dormir, era por si podía dormir contigo esta noche.

\- oh, claro claro, pero mejor si vamos a la tuya, yo comparto habitación con Percy y nos a volverme loco al final. Dame un minuto, voy a ponerme el pijama y voy a u habitación- dijo Ron

-Perfecto- aclaró ella y se fue a su habitación dejandole intimidad al pelirrojo.

Mientras Ron iba a la habitación de Hermione se encontró con los gemelos y les preguntó si podían ayudarle.

-Oye chicos, ¿podríais ayudarme? Estáis en lo cierto con Hermione y bueno... Ya sabéis como es Percy y lo pesado que esta con su premio... Ella me ha dicho que no podía dormir así que quería intentar hablar con ella y de paso poder dormir porque sino me voy a volver loco con el premio.

-Claro que si hermanito pero ya sabes, no hagáis mucho ruido- dijo Fred guiñandole un ojo

-No seas tonto, dormiremos y ya.- sentenció Ron antes de tocar a la puerta de Hermione y entrar dejando a los gemelos con la boca abierta.

-Hola, pasa, pasa- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias por venir a mi habitación, no podía dormir con Percy, esta muy pesado con lo del premio, además ronca.- dijo mientras iba directo a la cama para poder dormir por fin.

-No te preocupes, sé que Percy a veces es un poco pesado pero es muy simpático, no es tan gracioso como los gemelos pero es importante estudiar para los EXTASIS.- dijo Hermione tan centrada en sus exámenes como siempre.- Vamos a dormir que mañana tendremos que ir a Hogwarts y este año tengo muchas asignaturas para las que estudiar, buenas noches Ron.

-Buenas noches Hermione y gracias por adoptarme y darme la oportunidad de no volverme loco con Percy.- se despidió para poder dormir sin tener que aguantar a Percy por fin, durante el viaje estuvo insoportable y llevaba días sin poder dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se despertaron pronto para que Ron se pudiera ir a la habitación de los gemelos y que nadie sospechara.


	3. Chapter 3

Noche tras noche, Hermione se quedaba estudiando y terminando deberes hasta las tantas de la noche, tantas asignaturas iban a pasarle factura. Pero una de las noches, cierto pelirrojo no podía dormir y bajó a la Sala Común.

-Hola Hermy, ¿que haces tan tarde aquí? - preguntó Ron- Pensé que habías terminado pociones ya, lo has hecho perfecto como siempre, así que deberías dormir un poco más.

\- Gracias Ron pero no es nada de pociones, es de estudios muggles. Tengo que entregarlo mañana- dijo ella.

-Hermione, eres muggle, no necesitas esa asignatura, deberías dejarla y no ser tan cabezota- replicó él,

-Ron si vas a criticarme, vete por favor, no estoy de humor- dijo mientras terminaba su trabajo.

-No, no es eso, es que...bueeeno yo... quería decir que te echo de menos, apenas nos vemos y siempre que te veo estas estudiando y no podemos hablar- intentó explicar Ron a la vez que se ponía muy rojo, parecía que de un momento a otro le iba a dar un ataque de lo nervioso que estaba.

\- Tienes razón, dame un minuto que guarde todo y nos sentamos en el sofá para hablar de lo que necesites- dijo ella mientras terminaba de guardar los libros y se acomodaba con él e el sofá.

-Por cierto Hermione, ¿para que sirve el pato de goma muggle? dice mi padre que se vende mucho y todo el mundo tiene uno, - preguntó intrigado Ron- ¿es como una mascota?, quiero decir una mascota muy aburrida porque no hacer nada, ¿oh si?.

-Oh, creo que te refieres al patito de la ducha, es un pato que los niños tienen en la bañera para que juegen y se entretengan durante el baño. No hace nada, sólo un pato de goma que flota en el agua mientras la gente se baña.- explicó Hermione entre risas.

-Vaya... Se lo diré a mi padre, lo tiene muy intrigado, pensaba que era un artilugio muggle obligatorio usado como un pato protector o algo así. Una vez mi madre lo pillo intentando comprándonos uno para cada uno, incluso para Bill y Charlie.- dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo.

Ambos se miraron y se rieron pensando en el señor Weasley intentando averiguar para que sirve un pato de plástico. Entre miradas y risas, se fueron acomodando en el sofá para terminar abrazados en la Sala Común a la luz de los restos de fuego de la chimenea. Finalmente, se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse, un beso apasionado, dulce ... Al cabo de unos minutos se apartaron ambos avergonzados y se acomodaron en el sofá quedándose dormidos.

Empezó a amanecer y a entrar la luz por las ventanas de la Sala Común, ambos se despertaron un poco confusos de porque no estaban en sus dormitorios y poco a poco empezaron a recordar como fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos y como anoche volvió a pasar. Una vez estaban complemente despiertos, se sonrieron el uno al otro y subieron a cambiarse de ropa antes de bajar a desayunar con Harry, parecía que las cosas volvían otra vez al principio.

Durante el desayuno se lanzaron algunas miradas y se dedicaron sonrisas mientras intentaban disimular sus sentimientos. Fue un desayuno divertido ron intentando beber su jugo de calabaza pero atragantándose cada vez que veía que Hermione le miraba, ella intentando mirar a otro lado mientras Ron buscaba cualquier escusa para rozar su mano...Ginny sonreia al darse cuenta que por fin su hermano se había aclarado con sus sentimientos aunque mejor no decir nada y dejar que continuaran sonriendo como dos tontos enamorados en secreto.

-¡Qué bonito día!- dijo Fred Weasley sorbresaltando a todos

-Sí, un magnifico día para hacer un picnic cerca del lago, ¿verdad Fred?- sugirio George mientras guiñaba un ojo a su hermano Ron.

\- Oh, si hermanito, deberíamos hacerlo, ya sabes George, tu y yo juntos en la orilla del lago mientras maquinamos alguna nueva broma ...- sugirió Fred

Mientras los gemelos hablaban de su romántica "cita", Ron los miraba extrañado sin captar las indirectas de sus hermanos y Ginny no podía parar de reír mientras los gemelos seguían con su plan. Percy pasaba por su lado mostrando su insignia y lanzando una mirada de desaprobación a los gemelos mientras les sugirió a ambos- deberíais visitar un poco más la biblioteca, este año os tenéis que examinar de lo TIMOS, deberíais dejar de preocupar tanto a mama y hacer algo útil.

-Hermanito, nosotros mejoramos la vida de la gente-dijo Fred

-Les alegramos el día con nuestras bromas, no necesitamos insignias o premios, para eso estas tú- dijo entre risas George

\- Venga, dejad de meteros con él. Esta cabreado porque su novia esta siempre estudiando y os echa de menos- le reprochó Ginny a sus tres hermanos.

Los gemelos se miraron dijeron a la vez - hermanito, tenemos la solución. Vente a jugar a quidditch.

Dicho y hecho, terminaron todos de desayunar y se bajaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts para lanzarle quaffles a Percy para que les golpeara y se desahogara. Pero no fue sólo Percy el que bateo, lo intentaron todos, uno por uno, incluido Hermione que cuando llegó su turno, le lanzó la quaffle a Ron que estaba de espaldas distraído.

-Ron lo siento, no lo hice queriendo- se disculpó ella pero RON se acerco a ella con cara de enfado para cogerla por la cintura y susurrarle al oído "de estas te acuerda" y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de irse a batear.

-¿Qué pasa Weasley, ninguna chica quiere estar cerca de ti que tienes que salir con la sangre succia?- ritó Draco sorprendiéndoles a todos.

-¿a cual Weasley te refieres idiota?- le contestaron los gemelos- tenemos muchos para elegir cual va a patearte el culo.

\- Soy prefecto Malfoy, avisaré al jefe de tu casa sobre tu conducta- dijo Percy inflando su pecho para mostrar su insignia de Prefecto.

\- No te tengo miedo sucio Weasley- insultó Malfoy.

-A él quizás no señor Malfoy pero yo soy la jefa de la casa Gryffindor y la subdirectora por si se te había olvidado- dijo la profesora McGonagall- 20 puntos menos a Slytherin, 10 por llamar a la señorita Granger sangresucia y otros 10 por insultar al señor Weasley si estas pensando en continuar insultándolos, le recuerdo que también puedo aumentar su castigo con ayudar a Hagrid con sus tareas en el bosque prohibido.

-No, profesora, no volverá a pasar- dijo mientras se iba con cara de pocos amigos.- Malditos traidores de sangre- sentenció entre murmullos.

-Señor Malfoy, le recomiendo que descanse, esta noche deberá ir con Hagrid a ayudarle con sus tareas.- puntualizó la profesora McGonagall antes de girarse e irse.

-Chicos cerremos los ojos y guardemos este recuerdo para la memoria- dijo George

-Admiremos la grandiosidad del momento- añadió Fred

-Venga continuemos con el juego que me toca a mi- dijo Ginny

Después de un par de horas, se fueron entre risas a la Sala Común contaron a todo el mundo como Draco Malfoy cometió el error de insultarlos delante de la profesora McGonagall y la noche de castigo que iba a recibir esta noche junto a Hagrid. Así que decidieron colgar una bandera del león de Gryffindor hechizada para brillar en la oscuridad desde las ventanas de la torre para que Malfoy pudiera verlas durante la noche mientras cumple con su castigo. Obviamente muchos se quedaron asomados a las ventanas de sus dormitorios esperando ver a Malfoy salir del castillo. Mientras tanto Hermione intentaba terminar su trabajo de Estudios Muggles mientras recordaba el susurro de Ron cerca de su oreja, sus manos e su cintura...

-¿No quieres ver a Malfoy castigado?-Venga, son un par de segundos solo.- dijo Ron sorprendiéndola y cogiéndole una mano para llevarla a la ventana mientras la acercaba a él y la rodeaba por la cintura. Mientras Hermione intentaba ver algo entre la oscuridad, Ron la sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla, ella giro la cabeza y lo besó en los labios.

-Vosotros dos si que sabéis como celebrar el castigo de Malfoy- dijeron los gemelos a la vez mientras se asomaban cabeza por la escalera de los dormitorios.

-Iros de aquí, no metáis las narices- se enfadó Ron y cogió a Hermione de la mano y la llevo fuera de la Sala Común, empezaron a subir escaleras hasta escabullirse tras la puerta de una sala vacía. Se besaron sin parar mientras disfrutaban de cada beso sin que nadie los molestara.

-Ron se nos esta haciendo tarde, son las doce de la noche. Deberíamos irnos ya a nuestra Sala Común- dijo Hermione mientras se separaba de él.

-Cierto, volvamos a la sala común- aceptó Ron, se fueron a su sala y se dieron un último beso antes de irse a dormir cada uno a su dormitorio.


	4. Chapter 4

Noche tras noche, Hermione se quedaba estudiando y terminando deberes hasta las tantas de la noche, tantas asignaturas iban a pasarle factura. Pero una de las noches, cierto pelirrojo no podía dormir y bajó a la Sala Común.

-Hola Hermy, ¿que haces tan tarde aquí? - preguntó Ron- Pensé que habías terminado pociones ya, lo has hecho perfecto como siempre, así que deberías dormir un poco más.

\- Gracias Ron pero no es nada de pociones, es de estudios muggles. Tengo que entregarlo mañana- dijo ella.

-Hermione, eres muggle, no necesitas esa asignatura, deberías dejarla y no ser tan cabezota- replicó él,

-Ron si vas a criticarme, vete por favor, no estoy de humor- dijo mientras terminaba su trabajo.

-No, no es eso, es que...bueeeno yo... quería decir que te echo de menos, apenas nos vemos y siempre que te veo estas estudiando y no podemos hablar- intentó explicar Ron a la vez que se ponía muy rojo, parecía que de un momento a otro le iba a dar un ataque de lo nervioso que estaba.

\- Tienes razón, dame un minuto que guarde todo y nos sentamos en el sofá para hablar de lo que necesites- dijo ella mientras terminaba de guardar los libros y se acomodaba con él e el sofá.

-Por cierto Hermione, ¿para que sirve el pato de goma muggle? dice mi padre que se vende mucho y todo el mundo tiene uno, - preguntó intrigado Ron- ¿es como una mascota?, quiero decir una mascota muy aburrida porque no hacer nada, ¿oh si?.

-Oh, creo que te refieres al patito de la ducha, es un pato que los niños tienen en la bañera para que juegen y se entretengan durante el baño. No hace nada, sólo un pato de goma que flota en el agua mientras la gente se baña.- explicó Hermione entre risas.

-Vaya... Se lo diré a mi padre, lo tiene muy intrigado, pensaba que era un artilugio muggle obligatorio usado como un pato protector o algo así. Una vez mi madre lo pillo intentando comprándonos uno para cada uno, incluso para Bill y Charlie.- dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo.

Ambos se miraron y se rieron pensando en el señor Weasley intentando averiguar para que sirve un pato de plástico. Entre miradas y risas, se fueron acomodando en el sofá para terminar abrazados en la Sala Común a la luz de los restos de fuego de la chimenea. Finalmente, se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse, un beso apasionado, dulce ... Al cabo de unos minutos se apartaron ambos avergonzados y se acomodaron en el sofá quedándose dormidos.

Empezó a amanecer y a entrar la luz por las ventanas de la Sala Común, ambos se despertaron un poco confusos de porque no estaban en sus dormitorios y poco a poco empezaron a recordar como fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos y como anoche volvió a pasar. Una vez estaban complemente despiertos, se sonrieron el uno al otro y subieron a cambiarse de ropa antes de bajar a desayunar con Harry, parecía que las cosas volvían otra vez al principio.

Durante el desayuno se lanzaron algunas miradas y se dedicaron sonrisas mientras intentaban disimular sus sentimientos. Fue un desayuno divertido ron intentando beber su jugo de calabaza pero atragantándose cada vez que veía que Hermione le miraba, ella intentando mirar a otro lado mientras Ron buscaba cualquier escusa para rozar su mano...Ginny sonreia al darse cuenta que por fin su hermano se había aclarado con sus sentimientos aunque mejor no decir nada y dejar que continuaran sonriendo como dos tontos enamorados en secreto.

-¡Qué bonito día!- dijo Fred Weasley sorbresaltando a todos

-Sí, un magnifico día para hacer un picnic cerca del lago, ¿verdad Fred?- sugirio George mientras guiñaba un ojo a su hermano Ron.

\- Oh, si hermanito, deberíamos hacerlo, ya sabes George, tu y yo juntos en la orilla del lago mientras maquinamos alguna nueva broma ...- sugirió Fred

Mientras los gemelos hablaban de su romántica "cita", Ron los miraba extrañado sin captar las indirectas de sus hermanos y Ginny no podía parar de reír mientras los gemelos seguían con su plan. Percy pasaba por su lado mostrando su insignia y lanzando una mirada de desaprobación a los gemelos mientras les sugirió a ambos- deberíais visitar un poco más la biblioteca, este año os tenéis que examinar de lo TIMOS, deberíais dejar de preocupar tanto a mama y hacer algo útil.

-Hermanito, nosotros mejoramos la vida de la gente-dijo Fred

-Les alegramos el día con nuestras bromas, no necesitamos insignias o premios, para eso estas tú- dijo entre risas George

\- Venga, dejad de meteros con él. Esta cabreado porque su novia esta siempre estudiando y os echa de menos- le reprochó Ginny a sus tres hermanos.

Los gemelos se miraron dijeron a la vez - hermanito, tenemos la solución. Vente a jugar a quidditch.

Dicho y hecho, terminaron todos de desayunar y se bajaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts para lanzarle quaffles a Percy para que les golpeara y se desahogara. Pero no fue sólo Percy el que bateo, lo intentaron todos, uno por uno, incluido Hermione que cuando llegó su turno, le lanzó la quaffle a Ron que estaba de espaldas distraído.

-Ron lo siento, no lo hice queriendo- se disculpó ella pero RON se acerco a ella con cara de enfado para cogerla por la cintura y susurrarle al oído "de estas te acuerda" y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de irse a batear.

-¿Qué pasa Weasley, ninguna chica quiere estar cerca de ti que tienes que salir con la sangre succia?- ritó Draco sorprendiéndoles a todos.

-¿a cual Weasley te refieres idiota?- le contestaron los gemelos- tenemos muchos para elegir cual va a patearte el culo.

\- Soy prefecto Malfoy, avisaré al jefe de tu casa sobre tu conducta- dijo Percy inflando su pecho para mostrar su insignia de Prefecto.

\- No te tengo miedo sucio Weasley- insultó Malfoy.

-A él quizás no señor Malfoy pero yo soy la jefa de la casa Gryffindor y la subdirectora por si se te había olvidado- dijo la profesora McGonagall- 20 puntos menos a Slytherin, 10 por llamar a la señorita Granger sangresucia y otros 10 por insultar al señor Weasley si estas pensando en continuar insultándolos, le recuerdo que también puedo aumentar su castigo con ayudar a Hagrid con sus tareas en el bosque prohibido.

-No, profesora, no volverá a pasar- dijo mientras se iba con cara de pocos amigos.- Malditos traidores de sangre- sentenció entre murmullos.

-Señor Malfoy, le recomiendo que descanse, esta noche deberá ir con Hagrid a ayudarle con sus tareas.- puntualizó la profesora McGonagall antes de girarse e irse.

-Chicos cerremos los ojos y guardemos este recuerdo para la memoria- dijo George

-Admiremos la grandiosidad del momento- añadió Fred

-Venga continuemos con el juego que me toca a mi- dijo Ginny

Después de un par de horas, se fueron entre risas a la Sala Común contaron a todo el mundo como Draco Malfoy cometió el error de insultarlos delante de la profesora McGonagall y la noche de castigo que iba a recibir esta noche junto a Hagrid. Así que decidieron colgar una bandera del león de Gryffindor hechizada para brillar en la oscuridad desde las ventanas de la torre para que Malfoy pudiera verlas durante la noche mientras cumple con su castigo. Obviamente muchos se quedaron asomados a las ventanas de sus dormitorios esperando ver a Malfoy salir del castillo. Mientras tanto Hermione intentaba terminar su trabajo de Estudios Muggles mientras recordaba el susurro de Ron cerca de su oreja, sus manos e su cintura...

-¿No quieres ver a Malfoy castigado?-Venga, son un par de segundos solo.- dijo Ron sorprendiéndola y cogiéndole una mano para llevarla a la ventana mientras la acercaba a él y la rodeaba por la cintura. Mientras Hermione intentaba ver algo entre la oscuridad, Ron la sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla, ella giro la cabeza y lo besó en los labios.

-Vosotros dos si que sabéis como celebrar el castigo de Malfoy- dijeron los gemelos a la vez mientras se asomaban cabeza por la escalera de los dormitorios.

-Iros de aquí, no metáis las narices- se enfadó Ron y cogió a Hermione de la mano y la llevo fuera de la Sala Común, empezaron a subir escaleras hasta escabullirse tras la puerta de una sala vacía. Se besaron sin parar mientras disfrutaban de cada beso sin que nadie los molestara.

-Ron se nos esta haciendo tarde, son las doce de la noche. Deberíamos irnos ya a nuestra Sala Común- dijo Hermione mientras se separaba de él.

-Cierto, volvamos a la sala común- aceptó Ron, se fueron a su sala y se dieron un último beso antes de irse a dormir cada uno a su dormitorio.


End file.
